1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the treatment of organic solid wastes and more particularly, to the treatment of organic wastes utilizing accelerated microbiological decomposition including composting and vermicomposting to convert materials into increased environmentally compatible products, including vermicastings and vermicompost.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,082 discloses a method of treating drilling fluid waste, wherein a biodegradable, low-toxicity drilling fluid is provided which enables bio-remediation of drill cuttings into a beneficial product using land spreading or farming with optional pre-treatment in bioreactors or through composting. U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,082 further discloses the mixing of drilling cuttings with sawdust, which is then transported to a bioremediation site. At the bioremediation site, the mixture of drilling cuttings and sawdust is mixed with paunch waste and then applied to windRows designed for vermicomposting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,687 discloses a method by which composting and worm cultures are established in thin layers of matter in which a high density worm mass is encouraged to actively move into and attack undigested material at high rates. The thinness of the layers encourages migration to other areas and results in decreased worm stratification and increased uniformity of composting. In order to facilitate the processing of large quantities of matter in this manner, the matter is formed into thin layers on a moving surface. By controlling the surface speed to match that of worm migration through the layer of matter, a continuous process from a loading station to an unloading station can be maintained. The worms are always retained on the surface in a portion of the matter while the digested matter is removed.
However, the disposal of waste is an increasing concern both nationally and worldwide. Efforts at recovering waste composed of material which can be recycled into new usable forms have been somewhat successful, but there remains a need for a system and process which provides increased environmental compatibility, along with the capacity for the disposal of organic wastes, including paper materials, yard clippings, woody scraps, manures, sludges, select industrial residuals and feed wastes.
The need also remains for a comprehensive method and apparatus for treating organic solid wastes as well as materials containing relatively high nitrogen contents such as manures, sludges and pre and post consumer food wastes, wherein a feedstock is prepared for vermicomposting and the vermicomposting is accomplished within predetermined parameters. The need further exists for a method of adequately preparing the feedstock for vermicomposting, wherein subsequent vermicomposting is carried out with the feedstock.